One little girl
by sunshine-n-kisses
Summary: Sasuke hated babysitting. Espically when it came to a strange, pushy, whiney, little girl like her, who would never shut up. A little change of heart can do some damage. Death mentioned.


**This is kinda weird 'cause I've never done this kind of fic before. I hope you like it. Oh, and the places where I mess up when she's talking is on purpose. She talks like its written.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does and he's a flippin' genius for it too!!

* * *

**

Sasuke hated D-rank missions. They were useless and you didn't have to be a skilled ninja to do them. He hated them epically when an annoying little girl won't leave you alone the entire time.

"Hi. My name is Emi," An adorable little chestnut brown-headed cutie pie with short spiky pigtails told him with a grin. "I'm 5 an a half. How old are you?"

"Too old for you," Sasuke answered without much thought. He was used to little girls having short-living and very annoying crushes on him, so this wasn't anything new.

"Oh!" She huffed and put her little fists to her small hips. "I don't care, you stupid boy. I just wanted to tell yous that I'ma be a ninja like you one day."

He huffed a laugh at her and looked away.

She fumed out the ears and kicked his shin. "I hate hot guys!" She screamed and ran to her room.

_Good, I hope you stay in there too. I don't like babysitting kids._ He rubbed his sore shin. _I hate kids. At least this one._

Seconds later she emerged with a doll in her hands and sat next to him on the couch. Sasuke didn't say anything or acknowledge her or the doll's presence. The wall was very interesting to look at apparently.

"Saskay..." Her shallow voice whispered as she looked up at him. "I'm very sorry."

He turned to her so he could read her expression. She was crying. _Damn it! One minute she's a brat, now she's crying!! I hate kids._

"Saskay, will..." She murmured, "Will you play dollies wit me?"

_Uh, no._ He glared at her. "No."

"But Saskay!" She screeched. "I wanna play dollies!!" She stood on the couch and began to jump up and down on it. "I wanna play dollies wit you!!"

"I said no," He made her sit down.

"You're no fun," She pouted, not even looking at him.

Silence consumed the room. Sasuke, losing interest in the wall, watched the little girl out of the corner of his eye. She was taking the clothes off of her doll. _... the hell?_

He watched as she pulled the dress off and set the naked doll between them.

"Saskay, which one is better?" She held up two dresses that looked exactly the same to Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes and pointed nonchalantly at the one on the left.

"Thought so," She giggled and tossed the one he had chosen to the side, and began to put the other one on the doll.

_What was the point of that if she was just going to use the one I didn't pick? _Sasuke thought bitterly and scowled.

Minutes passed and he thought it was never going to end.

Emi suddenly grabbed his hand. "Mommy left you a list of babysitter things to do wit me."

_Did she now? Why am I not surprised?_ He followed her into the kitchen where, on the table, a piece of paper had a list of things for him to do while the parents were away for the day.

1. Make sure she doesn't go outside.

Sasuke smirked. _That won't be a problem._

2. Her favourite food is ramen. Be sure to cook some by 4:00 pm or she'll get sick.

He checked the time. _That's in three hours. Plenty of time._ He sighed and looked at her. She giggled and continued to brush her doll's hair. _Kami, why ramen? Maybe she's related to Naruto. She sure as hell acts like a demon._

3. Let her play for an hour or so. Play with her if you can. (I know how she can get.)

He laughed once before setting the paper on the counter and looking at the little girl beside him. "You can play for an hour, okay." Without anything else said, he sat down at the kitchen table and did nothing. _I should be training right now. I should be out there with Kakashi right now, not here babysitting this brat._

"Saskay, will you PLEZE play wit me!!" Emi jumped him then, shoving her doll in his face. She stood on the table and waved her 'dollie' around.

"Look, just go play and leave me alone," He told her coldly, glaring at her.

Her features turned from cute to deadly, as she glared even deeper holes into him than he was to her. His eyes widened a bit as she grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him forward. "Now you listen, _perty boy_. I am NOT gonna ask you nicely again. Play wit me."

_Where the hell did that come from?_ He regained his composure as she let his collar go and jumped down from the table, stopping to wait on him.

"So?" He stood and scratched the back of his head. "Where's your dollies?"

xXx

Sasuke sat at a table that reached only two feet from the ground. It was bright pink with purple legs, matching the playroom they were in and also matching the chair Sasuke knew was going to break under his weight. He was very uncomfortable but Emi seemed perfectly at home on the other side of the little table.

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Uchiha?" She asked politely and poured some air into his thimble-sized tea cup before he could say anything.

His knees rose high over the table and it was beginning to hurt. _Damn, I'm gonna get a cramp._ He wiggled around a little.

Emi looked at him and sighed before setting the tea pot down at the center of the table. "You're rite, Saskay."

_Right about what?_ He thought but didn't say anything, waiting for her to finish.

"This game is gettin' boring," She stated, standing up. "What's next on the list?"

_THANK YOU!_Sasuke sighed a silent sigh of relief as he stood up, stretching his aching muscles.

Downstairs in the kitchen again, he read over the list.

4. When she's done playing, remember to bathe her. I can't have her dirty when I get home.

_W-what?! What am I, a part-time mom?_He gave Emi a quick glance. There was _no_ way he was going to give her a bath.

xXx

"Thankies, Saskay," Emi smiled sweetly as he handed her the rubber duck she had been whining for for the past few minutes.

He mumbled some form of 'your welcome' and took to looking at the toilet paper roll beside him. He was devastatingly uncomfortable in the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet was all he could think to do while she took her bath.

"Saskay, I need some bubblies. Get the bubblie stuff, pleze." She knew he was uncomfortable but there was nothing she could do. She NEEDED to take her bath after all.

A large bottle of orange bubble bath soap was picked up by Sasuke. He poured the velvet liquid into her bath water and quickly returned the bottle to its place.

A few minutes passed in silence (other than Emi humming a made up song)...

"I'm all done, Saskay," She announced, standing up. The suds ran down her bare arms and legs; she shook herself like a dog to rid herself of them. Sasuke suffered a direct hit to the face and chest, soapy bubbles slipping down his jaw.

He wiped it away angrily, wrapping her up in the large towel before lifting her out of the tub. It didn't surprise him to find her bedroom was just as brightly lit with colors as her rainbow playroom.

_Ugh, this house is making me sick._ He though and set her down, leaving the room so she could get dressed. He went to the kitchen to check the time and see what was next on the list.

5. After her bath, it should be about time to eat so feed her then.

He checked the clock, it read 3:35. _Perfect._

After rummaging in the cabinets, he found the ramen and a pot. By the time Emi came down fully dressed with her hair back into pigtails, the ramen was done and he got them each a bowl.

They ate quietly. Sasuke didn't even try to look interested as she jabbered on about something unimportant.

"This snot-nosed lil punk blah blah blah and I just know it was him blah blah blah I'll kill him when Ima ninja one day blah blah blah just like you, Saskay!" Her words came in and out in his mind; he nodded once in agreement, though he didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"Saskay..." She hesitated, finishing her ramen quickly. "I was thinkin' and I saw that you don't have any friends."

"I have friends." He answered curtly, thinking of Naruto. _Should I really consider Naruto a friend?_

"Uh, sorry to bust your million mile wide ego bubblie here but no you don't have friends," She told him matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" He asked with a hint of malice.

"Yep, but I wanna change that for you." She reached across the table, her hand held out. "I'll be your friend, Saskay."

_Where did this come from?_ He thought about it then asked, "Why are you suddenly wanting to be my friend?"

She shrugged. "I had lots of fun with you today, and I wanted to be friends so you can babysits me more often." A huge grin graced her face making Sasuke smile in responce.

"You've got yourself a deal." He shook her hand and chuckled. "Now let's see what's left on that list."

6. After she eats, she usually gets sleepy. Read her a book before her nap. I will be home soon after that so you don't have anything else to do.

"Nap time, Emi," he said absentmindedly.

"Otay, Saskay." She left the kitchen, him soon following.

He sat on the couch, waiting for her to bring him the book and blankie or whatever. Moments later she brought with her a book and a small yellow blanket. _Of course._

He read her a story about a boy and a tiger. "...so the tora protected the boy because he..." Catching a glimpse of the sleeping girl, he stopped reading and set the book down. Smoothly, he slid her into his arms and took her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

"Saskay..." Her small voice whispered sleepily, her eyes only a slit open. "I'm glad we are...friends." And that same huge smile she seemed to hold all day played across her lips.

He chuckled and left her room to sit and wait in the front room downstairs for her mother to get home.

xXx

Sasuke stood in Tsunade's office with a very bored look on his face. He was being assigned yet _another_D-rank mission, even though he was given just the other day. He frowned at the thought of watching that crazy little girl and a smile unconsciously crossed his mouth. Tsunade raised a brow but didn't ask any questions on his behavior.

"Please don't make me babysit that little brat again," He stated as if it were going to kill him if he ever again saw the child.

Tsunade's features changed. "Oh.. you won't have to worry about that, Sasuke." She pretended to look through the scrolls on her desk.

"Why?"

"She..uh... Emi died yesterday." Tsunade finally looked up, not expecting Sasuke to care in the least, though it was hard for her to swallow the news herself earlier. "She drowned in one of the rivers near the west side of the forest."

A blank look was all he was capable of. He didn't get it. She was just a little girl.

His heart had just shattered to pieces.

* * *

**Emi means 'smile' in Japanese and tora means 'tiger'.**

**Idk where this came from. I just wanted to write something sad. I hope you liked it! If not, then flame, whatever. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
